


long time between now and then

by phantisma



Category: White Collar/Covert Affairs
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series for both shows.  Auggie gets home from work one evening to find an old friend in his kitchen.  Then there's sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long time between now and then

He froze with his key in the lock, ear turned to the door. There was someone in his apartment. His hand slipped into his pocket for his phone, ready to call the driver who had just dropped him off, but he paused, smelling the decided aroma of chicken marsala and a familiar voice half humming a tune that lived in a memory he hadn’t thought about it a long time.

He opened the door, moving quietly. He listened to the movement and waited for it to stop and let him know that the intruder knew he was there.

“You know, breaking and entering is a crime.”

“You going to arrest me?”

Auggie smiled and moved toward the table. “Only if you didn’t bring wine to go with that chicken marsala.”

He heard the plates set on the table, felt nimble fingers on his hand, guiding him to a chair. “The wine is at your one o’clock.” The words whispered into his ear, then he felt the loss of heat as he pulled away, going into the kitchen for a moment.

He sat when he came back, putting a napkin in Auggie’s lap.

“To what do I owe the unexpected, but not unappreciated, dinner visit, Neal?” Auggie asked after the first bite.

“I’m hurt.” Neal responded, his voice full of false emotion. “Can’t a friend just visit a friend and bring him dinner?”

Auggie chuckled. “Not when one friend is a thief and the other works for the government. Though, I can’t argue with the dinner. Angelo’s?”

“Marcel’s.” Neal corrected. “And, honestly, I’m just in DC for a couple of days, need a place to lay low.”

“Because you do that so well.”

“I do when I have something to occupy me.” Neal’s hand rubbed along Auggie’s thigh, which did little to help Auggie’s already failing resolve.

“You know I should have you arrested, after that thing you pulled last time.”

"Long time between now and then." Neal said softly.

"You know I know."

“You couldn’t prove it.” Neal said earnestly. “You never saw me with any stolen art.”

“Are you denying that you stole it?” Auggie asked, putting down his fork and reaching for his wine glass.

“Stole what?” Neal asked in return, and Auggie could _hear_ him grinning.

“I give up. Just…nothing illegal while you’re here.”

“You have my word.” He could hear Neal chewing, though his hand was still on Auggie's thigh, rubbing inward.

"You're really not going to tell me, are you?" Auggie asked after a long silence between them.

"Tell you what?" Neal asked.

"What you're doing in DC." Auggie responded, pushing his plate away.

"I'm just…visiting a friend." Neal said, his hand slipping off Auggie's thigh to cup his cock through his pants.

Auggie cleared his throat and shifted on his chair. "Okay. Fine. Plausible deniability, I get it." He turned toward Neal, spreading his legs to give him more room. "But I am a spy, Neal. You know I'll figure it out eventually."

Neal moved closer, his mouth near Auggie's ear. "You're CIA, Auggie. Not FBI." His breath was warm, his mouth hovering before Neal turned his head, brushing his lips along Auggie's jaw line. "You don't want to turn me in."

Auggie decided that it was time to stop letting Neal have the upper hand and slid his own hand up the inside of Neal's thigh, rubbing at his cock and turning his head to find Neal's ear. "Maybe I just want to handcuff you to my bed."

"You read my mind." Neal was up out of his chair, pulling Auggie with him, their bodies pressed together. Neal's hand slid around his back, pressing Auggie even closer. "Your handcuffs or mine?" Neal asked as he turned them, swaying like they were dancing and drawing Auggie toward the bedroom.

Auggie raised an eyebrow. "So, you escaped custody?"

"No, just borrowed them." Neal responded, still moving Auggie backwards toward the bedroom.

"Borrowed?" Auggie might have pressed, but Neal was kissing him, lips and teeth and tongue and active thought sort of went sideways as he tried to focus on not falling and not clinging otightly to Neal and keeping up with the kissing.

He'd forgotten how good Neal was at that.

"I've got you." Neal murmured when Auggie's hand tightened on his arm, his foot slipping a little. Neal's hold, his arm across Auggie's back, tightened too, drawing him closer. "Trust me."

There's a world of wrong in those two words, Auggie knows. And yet, in this, he does. He trusts that Neal won't let him get hurt, trusts that in the time they are alone together in this room, nothing else will matter…or at least, Neal won't let anything else intrude.

He could feel the bed behind him and he sat, tugging Neal with him. Neal's fingers slid between Auggie's shirt and belt, finding skin and making Auggie shiver. Those fingers found their way to Auggie's belt, working the buckle open while Neal's lips distracted him.

Neal tugged Auggie's pants down, pausing to ease off his shoes and he heard them hit the floor. Neal's hands left his skin and Auggie could hear a zipper and another soft thud. When Neal returned, he started with Auggie's feet, slipping the socks off and kissing his way up the inside of one leg.

Auggie pulled his shirt up and off, tossing it away as Neal's tongue traced a design on his inner thigh. Auggie's cock was straining for attention, and Auggie reached for it, though Neal's hands intercepted his and instead, Neal's tongue laved over the head of Auggie's cock, pulling a groan out of him.

"Like that do you?" Neal asked.

"I believe you mentioned handcuffs." Auggie said in response, pulling Neal up and rolling them so that Neal was on his back.

"You know they won't keep me for long." Neal responded, though he pressed cold metal into Auggie's hands.

Auggie grinned as he straddled over Neal, his cock on Neal's stomach. Neal lifted his hands obligingly and Auggie slipped the first cuff over one wrist, slipped the other behind the top rail of his headboard, then cuffed the second wrist. "Oh, but they'll keep you long enough." Auggie said, kissing his way down Neal's jaw and up to his mouth. "Especially if I distract you."

He eased back, keeping Neal caught between his knees, until their cocks were touching. Auggie fit long fingers around the two of them, stroking lightly. "So you're going to tease me?" Neal asked.

"I might." Auggie said, though he leaned in to lick over the line of Neal's stomach, sucking lightly at the skin around his navel. "Or I could just leave you hanging and take what I want."

He moved one leg to free Neal's left leg, bending Neal's knee and pushing his leg up to expose his ass. One long finger slid through his crack and down to his hole, pushing lightly until Neal gasped, his muscles tightening.

"You wouldn't…"Neal said, even as Auggie pressed in a little more. "You would…at least use lube…"

Auggie grinned more. "I thought you liked it rough."

"Rough, yes…painful, not so much." Neal was tugging on the cuffs. Auggie leaned over him, reaching for the nightstand and coming back with a small bottle of lube.

He made a show of pouring some onto his fingers before closing the bottle and putting it on top of the nightstand, then going back to Neal's hole. Despite his words, Neal was eager enough, tilting his hips voluntarily to make room as Auggie's fingers returned to the task of opening him up. He slicked his cock with the excess lube, then slipped two long fingers into Neal, stroking gently and pressing outward.

"You just take your time." Neal said a few minutes later. "I'm not in a hurry or anything."

Auggie slipped his fingers out and lifted his slick hand to Neal's cock, grabbing it and pulling upward. Neal made a sound that was part yell, part whimper. Auggie chuckled and moved so that his cock was pressing on Neal's hole. "You want fast or you want good?"

"What? I can't have both?" Neal asked, though his voice fell away as Auggie pressed in. He went about half way and waited until he could hear Neal take a breath, then he eased out. On his second slow thrust he filled Neal completely. "Fuck." Neal gasped, the handcuffs rattling against the headboard.

Auggie eased out part way and pressed in again, shallow thrusts that made Neal tighten around him. He lifted Neal's leg, settling it against his shoulder to change the angle of his thrust. Neal yelled as Auggie thrust in hard, letting him know he'd found Neal's prostate. He rotated his hips and thrust in hard and fast a few times against it.

"What was that?" Auggie asked as he went back to long, slow thrusts.

"Just expressing my appreciation." Neal said, panting for air.

"For my technique?" Auggie pressed in, holding himself fully inside Neal.

"Your attention to detail." Neal countered, flexing his hips in an effort to get some movement out of him.

Auggie held still a moment longer, then pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside Neal. He adjusted his position to make movement easier and thrust in and out, faster than before, making sure to go deep enough and angling his thrust to hit Neal's prostate repeatedly, driving toward orgasm at a rapid pace.

Neal was panting and mumbling around frequent noises that told Auggie exactly when to slow down or when to move differently…just when to reach for Neal's cock and stroke him fast and hard until they were both coming at the same time and Auggie's concentration faltered, his rhythm stuttering.

He was sweaty as he dropped to the bed beside Neal, breathing hard. He wasn't surprised when Neal's hand caressed over his chest. Handcuffs never could hold the man.

"You staying?" Auggie asked as the bed shifted.

"Just going to get a washcloth." Neal responded, leaning in to kiss him lightly. He came back a few minutes later, climbing over Auggie to lay beside him.

"I meant…will you be here in the morning?" Auggie asked, rolling toward Neal.

He could feel Neal's smile against the skin of his face. "Long time between now and then."

Somehow though, Auggie knew that once he'd gone to sleep Neal would slip away and it would be a long time before he heard his name again. "So, we should make use of it." Auggie whispered, his mouth searching out Neal's.

"Oh, I have every intention of it." Neal responded. "Trust me."


End file.
